Divina tú
by Beth von Wolfstadt
Summary: Pensamientos que inundan la mente de Kyouya mientras la observa dormir.


**** Divina tú ****

 _Divina tú y tu sonrísa_

 _que ilumina mi camino_

 _tan cercado con espinas,_

 _con historias,_

 _con heridas que sanaron_

 _cuando apareciste tú._

La ténue luz de la lámpara alumbraba la entrada principal, permitiéndole andar sin sufrir tropiezos. Intuía que debía ser muy tarde ya. Kyouya miró el reloj en su muñeca, era más de medianoche. Abrió la puerta con sigilo y entró a la casa, encontrando la estancia iluminada. Dio algunos pasos hacia la sala de estar y pudo ver a su esposa, recostada sobre uno de los sofás, con un libro abierto en su pecho. El heredero Ootori negó con suavidad. Había tenido la consideración de avisarle que llegaría tarde. ¡Pero claro! Era Haruhi. Ella nunca aceptaba que le dijesen lo que podía o no hacer. Y había decidido esperar su llegada, quedándose dormida en el proceso.

Tomó asiento en el sofá contiguo, con sumo cuidado. Sintió un incontrolable deseo de contemplarla mientras dormía. Tomó delicadamente uno de los mechones que caía sobre la frente de su compañera. Kyouya se perdió en aquel hermoso rostro. Le parecía poco creíble que Haruhi estuviese ahí, a su lado...que se hubiese convertido en su esposa. Años atrás, imaginarlo siquiera habría sido imposible.

¿Cómo había sido? ¿Cómo alguien como ella había logrado resquebrajar ese mundo perfecto que el joven Ootori creía tener? En un principio, la admiró. Una joven plebeya que había logrado grandes cosas por su cuenta. Alguien con una firme convicción, quien no parecía derrumbarse ante nada...ni ante nadie. Ni siquiera ante un montón de ricos bastardos que pusieron su vida de cabeza.

¿Cuando había nacido ese sentimiento que lo ataba tan fuerte, como la fuerza de gravedad? Kyouya no podía precisarlo. Sólo sabía que un día su corazón latía frenético al verla llegar al instituto...y lo molesto que se sintió consigo mismo por ello. Nunca antes se había permitido tener debilidades. Con Tamaki, había sabido sobrellevarlo. Pero era tan distinto con Haruhi. Ella removía por completo su interior, agitaba su respiración y hacía que su mente dejara de pensar en cifras y estadísticas. En aquel entonces, poco sabía el heredero Ootori que la joven lo estaba salvando de ser el hombre en el que se estaba convirtiendo.

Cuando Haruhi y Tamaki comenzaron su relación, Kyouya se escondió de nuevo en las sombras. Nunca le dio a ella indicios de lo que sentía pero se habían vuelto cercanos, tan cercanos como se podría esperar de alguien como el menor de los Ootori. Él mantuvo callados sus sentimientos y permaneció a lado de ellos, siendo testigo de su amor. No podía lamentarse por ello. Eran las personas que más le importaban y si eran felices, lo aceptaba.

Sin embargo, quizá la vida había decidido ser benevolente con él, o quizá la vida era una maldita caprichosa que arrebataba a algunos para dar a otros...fuese como fuese, un día Tamaki anunció que debía marcharse. Su abuela estaba muy enferma y Yuzuru se concentraba en cuidar de Anne Sophie, y ante aquel panorama, el heredero de los Suou debía hacer frente a sus responsabilidades. Haruhi no podría seguirle. No cuando ella también tenía un sueño que perseguir. Entonces el noviazgo llegó a su fin el día que Tamaki hizo sus maletas.

Kyouya se quedó a lado de Haruhi, ofreciéndole el consuelo que necesitaba, dándole un hombro para llorar, secando su llanto. Jamás hubo intenciones ocultas en su proceder. Él no podía abandonarla, no podía ser indiferente a su sufrimiento. Así que permaneció ahí, esperando que ella pudiese curar sus heridas para luego seguir su camino. Ni en sus más locos sueños imaginó que el amor nacería de las cenizas de otro. Pero le hacía feliz. El heredero Ootori era finalmente correspondido por la mujer que amaba.

Mucho le costó a la joven poder entregarse sin reservas, sin embargo, si algo debía reconocer, es que Kyouya nunca la había dejado de lado. Se mantuvo fiel y firme...y fue así que ella logró superar lo perdido para darse otra oportunidad. Y eran felices.

Una suave caricia de los dedos del heredero Ootori le provocó un cosquilleo a su compañera. Ella abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la amable mirada gris de su marido.

\- Bienvenido. - dijo Haruhi, sonriendo.

\- No tenías que esperarme.

\- Quería asegurarme de que llegaras con bien a casa.

\- Me aseguraré de llegar a salvo siempre que sepa que me esperas.

La joven se incorporó con delicadeza. Enseguida, su sonrísa se amplió.

\- Y pronto habrá alguien más recibiéndote. - agregó colocando una mano sobre su vientre pleno. - Ya quiere saludar a papá.

Entonces, Haruhi tomó sin previo aviso una de las manos de Kyouya entre las suyas y la colocó en el sitio en el que acababa de sentir que su hijo le había pateado. Él contuvo el aliento, no solo porque aquello le había tomado por sorpresa, sino porque sentir la vida creciendo dentro de su mujer era...indescriptible. Permanecieron así por algunos segundos más.

\- Debes estar agotada. Vamos a dormir.

De forma inesperada, Kyouya la tomó en sus brazos, levantándola del sofá.

\- ¡Kyouya! - protestó Haruhi.

\- Tranquila, no te dejaré caer.

Los ojos castaños de la joven se ablandaron, en una dulce mirada. No, él nunca le había dejado caer...en ningún sentido. Ella le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos y hundió su rostro, depositando suaves besos. Quizá la hora de dormir podría esperar.

 **FIN**

Comenzaré por decir que no soy partidaria de los songfics pero sí creo en la música como fuente de inspiración. En mi caso, escribo mejor cuando escucho mi lista de reproducción personal. Y bueno...¿por qué "Divina tú"? Esta canción tiene varias estrofas que, para mí, identifican mucho el sentir de Kyouya. Puedo decir que varias letras de este compositor (Carlos Macías, por si les interesa) son compatibles con el personaje, lo que me sugiere que quizás él mismo es una persona "rehabilitada" por el amor. En fin, es algo con lo que me gusta fantasear.

Este one shot es una especie de continuación de "Por ella" y se les sumará un fic más para cerrar el ciclo. Ojalá les agrade. Sus comentarios serán bien recibidos.

Nos leemos pronto...


End file.
